Wild Surprise
}} | image= Wild Surprise front cover.jpg | caption=''Front cover.'' | author=Helena Mayer | published=April 7, 2009 | pgs=112 | isbn10= 1423117980 | isbn13= 978-1423117988 }} is the third in the Phineas and Ferb book series based on the show. This book is the print adaptation of "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Mom's Birthday". It was released on April 7, 2009. Publisher's Summaries Title Description What better time to be creative than a birthday? With gifts at stake, Phineas and Ferb are at their best. First they surprise Candace by adding her head to Mt. Rushmore, and then they cook up an even BIGGER surprise for their mom's birthday. With all these good intentions, what could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created a machine that will shrink everything he dislikes. Will this mean the end for Perry the Platypus? Back Cover Summary TA-DA! Phineas and Ferb know that when you want to make every day count, birthdays are the perfect excuse to do something extrawild! Determined to top their efforts for Candace's birthday last year, they plan a gift of mountinous proportions. Then, they almost miss their mom's birthday! But at the last minute, they cook up a surprise that any parent would love. Doofenshmirtz quote: "Ah, Perry the Platypus. Now you will witness the power of the Shrink-Spheria!" Teaser preview from Runaway Hit Don't miss the fun in the next Phineas & Ferb book...WILD SURPRISE Adapted by Helena Mayer Based on the series created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Phineas Flynn popped up in bed, his eyes wide open. "Hey, Ferb!" Phineas tossed a pillow across the room, aiming for his brother, who was still fast asleep. Phineas didn't get it. How could Ferb sleep on a day like this? After all, it wasn't just any day. This was it, the big day. The day Phineas had been waiting for all summer long. "It's Candace's birthday!" he shouted, blasting Ferb out of dreamland. "We gotta do better than last year." Last year's birthday had stated out okay. Candace had loved her cake. It was chocolate chocolate chip (her favorite) and covered in pink and white frosting (her double favorite). But Phineas had made a big mistake. It never occurred to him that Candace would want to eat the cake. Eating was seriously dullsville and Phineas had something much more exciting in mind. Something like a giant gorilla hiding inside the cake, waiting to jump out when Phineas yelled, "Happy birthday, Candace!" It also never occurred to Phineas that Candace was afraid of gorillas. Especially giant gorillas hiding inside of birthday cakes. "Not our best work," Phineas admitted. Ferb didn't say anything, but Phineas could tell he agreed. "This time, it's gotta be something huge!" This year, Phineas was determined to give his sister a birthday present that wouldn't make her scream and run out of the room. And he knew just how to do it. Excerpts of copyrighted sources are included for review purposes only, without any intention of infringement. Book Details Wild Surprise is a near word-for-word adaptation of the episodes "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Mom's Birthday", presented as Part One and Part Two. The book makes the transition from Part One to Part Two by describing a couple of things shown in the title sequence and summing it up as "You know: same old, same old". Differences between the book and the episodes as broadcast are noted below. In general, most of the differences are that of timing, where an event is described as happening at a slightly different time (usually before) than when it happened in the episode, though some lines are missing from the episode. Each page typically has a picture from the episode that helps the reader visualize what is being described. The picture is a halftone screenshot from the episode (taken from the wide format originals), cropped into custom shapes such as rectangles with cut-out corners or ellipses. Each chapter includes a picture of Phineas and Ferb at the beginning of the chapter, and Perry's image appears next to each page number. Published by Disney Press. $4.99 U.S., "Priced higher in Canada". Gallery File:Wild Surprise chapter opener 1.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part One File:Wild Surprise chapter opener 2.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part Two File:Wild Surprise picture 1.jpg|one of the images used for Part One File:Wild Surprise picture 2.jpg|one of the images used for Part Two File:Wild Surprise back cover.jpg|Back cover File:Wild Surprise pre-release artwork.jpg|Original front cover Background Information * The pictures are from the wide format originals. The series as broadcast on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as the DVDs, are in standard 4:3 format. * In Part Two, the lyrics of "I Love You Mom" are included and become an integral part of the described plot of the book. * Publisher's series description: "Phineas and Ferb know that with only one hundred and four days of summer vacation, you've got to make every one count! Whether they're building a rocket or discovering an ancient mummy, they're dedicated to making each mind-numbing rotation of the earth into something really special. While their sister Candace tries fruitlessly to reveal their crazy endeavors to their mom and Perry the Platypus is saving the world from the dangerous Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb are filling their days with one adventure after another." Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One (Candace Loses Her Head) * Changed line: "What is it?" said a second time instead of "Where is it?" * Missing line: Phineas saying "You're welcome" to Candace. * Missing line: "Where'd they go?" * Missing sequence: Isabella and the Fireside Girls meeting Linda in the gift shop. * Missing line: "Possibilities." * New info: provides background explanation of Perry's duties as Agent P. * Moved sequences: Candace searching for the boys and using the telescope was moved so that Agent P's return, Isabella meeting Phineas at the monument, Candace's search, and Linda being dragged out of the gift shop could be dealt with continuously without cutting back and forth like the episode does. However, it does not include the line from the tourist who spotted Phineas and Ferb on the monument. * Missing line: "Phineas! Ferb! Oh!" * Missing line: "Wait 'till you see what those two are up to." * Isabella uses a walkie-talkie instead of a bullhorn to enact Plan B. * Changed line: Linda states that she's walked up the stairs three times when it was actually twice. * Missing scene: the boys roasting hot dogs over the lava and the orchestra playing. * Missing line: "This was the best birthday ever!" (And Agent P landing behind her.) Part Two (Mom's Birthday) * Missing line: Phineas saying "We can't forget mom's birthday" during the sequence from "Are You My Mummy?" * Missing line: the piggy bank needing "roughage" to surrender more coins. * Shortened line: that animatronic robots can be found in theme parks. * Moved sequences: Candace working on the present in her room, mom going into the kitchen, Perry going into the castle could be dealt with continuously without cutting back and forth like the episode does. * Missing lines: "Made with Love." "And sweat." "And by 'sweat', you mean hard work." "Uh, sure." * Missing line: "Okay, stay right there." * Moved sequences: Candace riding home with the Cute L'il Sundress, Candace after her failed attempt to play musical instruments that begin with "b". (Same reason as above.) * Missing line: Mom asking where Candace went. * Missing line: the combined robot saying "We can't seem to get a break" and "Your breath smells like candles". * Missing lines: "Isn't this wonderful?" and "Yeah, really great." * Missing line: "I really wish Dad could have heard it." External links *Disney Books * * Category:W Category:Real World books Category:Real World Articles Category:Merchandise Category:Chapter books